


Wasted

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [45]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Matt knows that Quinn is wasted on Finn
Series: Glee Drabbles [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 1





	Wasted

** Matt and Quinn **

“You know you’re wasted on Hudson right,” Matt said in passing one day.

“And why is that?” Quinn asked.

“Because he can’t righteously appreciate your delicious looking booty.” She quirked an eyebrow at him. “Hudson’s obsessed with boobs. He doesn’t understand a good booty.” He pulled her close and smoothed his large hands down her backside.


End file.
